Hermanos
by Ellizabeth
Summary: Un monólogo interior de Jasdevi sobre sus dos mitades y el como están conectadas entre ellas a la vez que hace un repaso sobre diferentes aspectos de su vida


**En fin aquí vuelvo con un nuevo one-shot, espero que os guste. La razón por la que me he animado a hacer un fic sobre esta pareja, a parte de porque los adoro, es porque al leer el primer capítulo de _The Beauty Of Storms_** **de Jasdebi152 mí inspriración decidió hacer acto de presencia de modo que decidí hacer un mini fic sobre ellos. Pues ya no tengo nada más que decir.**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de este anime no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Katsura Hoshin y yo lo she tomado prestados un momento.**

**DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE: se aceptan consejos, críticas (siempre y cuando no sean groseros u extremadamente ofensivos), tomatazos virtuales, direcciones de psiquiátricos...**

**Hermanos**

Hermano, ¿te has dado cuenta de lo diferentes e idénticos que somos? Uno moreno, el otro rubio. Uno manda, el otro obedece. Uno lleva la voz cantante, el otro simplemente le sigue sin rechistar. Uno es frío, el otro cálido. Uno inocente, el otro calculador. En la forma de hablar también somos diferentes, aunque lo que digamos no sea más que el eco de los pensamientos del otro.

No obstante, el uno no puede sobrevivir en este mundo sin el otro ¿Por qué? Porque uno retiene al otro evitando una destrucción mutua. Porque aunque los dos amemos la muerte y seamos un par de sádicos, nos controlamos todo lo que podemos para que el otro no salga mal parado. Porque cualquier problema que tengamos lo podemos hablar entre nosotros con la seguridad de que vamos a ser escuchados y comprendidos, y sobre todo con la certeza de que el pequeño demonio de Road no se enterará de nada de lo que digamos. Porque aunque algunas veces discutimos a los pocos segundos ya ni siquiera nos acordamos de la discusión y mucho menos del motivo de esta. Porque sabemos que si uno muere, el otro le seguirá sin importar el que. Porque pese a las diferencias en nuestro carácter, uno burlón y calculador y el otro inocente y paciente, uno suaviza las características del otro haciéndonos parecer iguales en caracter. Porque somos los únicos de la familia que pueden captar los pensamientos del otro. Porque somos hermanos.

Ahora mismo los dos estamos tumbados en una cama, cada uno en una, pero los dos en la misma habitación. Al Conde nunca se le ocurriría ponernos en habitaciones separadas. Lo cierto es que todavía no conseguimos comprender como ese monstruoso exorcista colmilludo consiguió hacernos frente de esa manera, tuvimos suerte de que Lulubell pudiera sacarnos del Arca antes de que la habitación desapareciera.

De momento debemos esperar, ¿de acuerdo hermano? Debemos esperar a estar completamente recuperados y luego los dos iremos a buscar al vampiro de la Orden Oscura para arrancarle los dientes con ayuda de unos alicates, no vamos a permitir que se vaya de rositas después de habernos herido.

También sabemos que cuando despertemos el Conde no sermoneará sobre lo malo que es pelear por culpa de una rabieta ya que eso no nos deja ver con claridad lo que ocurre en la pelea, seguro que ese paraguas chivato de Lero ya le ha contado todo lo ocurrido en el Arca. Y encima no conseguimos acabar con la vida del discípulo del General Cross.

Comienzo a sentirme cansado de nuevo, pero no sólo yo, ¿a qué tengo razón hermano? Entonces debería haber dicho que comenzamos a sentirnos cansados de nuevo. Porque nosotros somos dos que forman juntos una unidad, no en vano nos hemos empecinado en ser nombrados de manera colectiva, aunque entre nosotros nos llamemos de manera individual y acortando nuestros respectivos nombres a Dero y Devi. Bien pensado, ese hecho siempre ha sido motivo de burla por parte de Tyki que se aprovecha de él para molestarnos cada vez que le surge una pequeña oportunidad de hacerlo.

¿Oye, hermano, te acuerdas de cómo eran nuestras vidas antes de que nuestros genes Noé despertaran? Lo cierto es que yo no me acuerdo mucho de ese tiempo, y creo que tú tampoco, después de todo hay cosas inservibles que es mejor dejar ancladas en el olvido para siempre... vivir el presente siempre es mucho más divertido e interesante que vivir en el pasado.

¿Hermano, sabes que es lo que más odio de esos jodidos exorcistas? Exactamente lo mismo que te jode a ti. Ninguno de los dos somos capaces de comprender como pueden ser tan hipócritas. Dicen que lo que hacemos está mal, que cuando matamos a un exorcista en realidad estamos matando a un miembro de su familia ¿Es que acaso ellos no hacen exactamente lo mismo? Ellos también intentan matar a nuestra familia, porque aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias los Noé somos una auténtica familia, de hecho cuando uno de nosotros muere, al instante todos los demás comenzamos a llorar. Lo único que pasa es que no seguimos los estereotipos normales de familia y tenemos algunas aficiones que no se suelen considerar como normales, pero eso no quiere decir que entre nosotros no nos queramos y apreciemos, o que no nos guste bromear los unos con los otros, de hecho dentro de la familia se podría decir que cada uno tiene una especie de "rol familiar": Road pese a ser la mayor de nosotros (es la mayor por despertar sus genes en primer lugar, no porque sea la más vieja en edad) es sin duda la pequeña "princesa" consentida y mimada de la familia que se aprovecha de ese hecho para que todos los demás le hagamos los deberes; Tyki sería una especie de hermano mayor o de tío pasivo y sosegado con una vena burlona que hace su aparición de vez en cuando; Sheryl también tendría en papel de tío, y en el caso de Road haría el papel de padre; Skin de igual modo tenía el papel de tío al que le gustaba lo dulce de una manera un poco obsesiva; Lulubell sería una especie de prima a la que le gusta ir por libre: El Conde tendría o bien el papel de padre bondadoso o de abuelo bonachón y entrañable; Y por último nosotros, que seríamos algo así como los hermanos o primos rebeldes que hacen lo que les viene en gana cuando les viene en gana sin importar lo que pase. Con todo esto quiero decir, ¿es que acaso no importa que los exorcistas nos maten a nosotros pero si importa que nosotros les matemos a ellos? Menuda estupidez.

Si nos paramos a pensarlo bien, tenemos suerte de que sólo nosotros podamos oír nuestros pensamientos, sino Tyki obtendría una excelente oportunidad para burlarse de nosotros, pero por ahora vamos a descansar un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Porque los dos debemos recuperarnos. Porque tú sin mí no eres nada, al igual que yo sin ti tampoco soy nada. Porque a nosotros no se nos pueden aplicar las reglas generalmente aceptadas de las matemáticas. Porque en nuestro caso uno más uno no hacen dos, sino que uno más uno hacen una unidad completa. Porque por separados somos quizás lo más débiles de la familia pero juntos somos imparables. Porque nosotros estamos mentalmente conectados y siempre pensamos las mismas cosas al mismo tiempo aunque no utilicemos nuestro poder de materialización. Porque a nosotros se nos puede definir con una sola palabra que es un juego de palabras que en realidad forman un nombre, después de todo eso somos nosotros, un juego, nosotros somos Jasdevi.


End file.
